Standard Zoltan Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to a Zoltan crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *''The Zoltan politely inquires how you feel today.'' *''The Zoltan politely inquires how you feel right now.'' *''The Zoltan politely inquires how you feel.'' *''The Zoltan wants to know what your favorite color is.'' *''The Zoltan asks what good memories remain from your childhood.'' *''The Zoltan asks if you have kids.'' *''The Zoltan says it is deeply disturbed by all the violence around it. "I don't now how long I can bear all this, Captain. If this conflict ever ends I will rest and meditate for a few hundred years to regain my balance."'' *''The Zoltan is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crew member is in its personal quarters, meditating.'' *''The Zoltan is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crew member is in its personal quarters, listening to music.'' *''The Zoltan explains that its kind has done away with distinctive genders a long time ago. "We removed certain features of our physical body via genetic engineering. Now we are all male and female at the same time, we are all one and everything."'' *''The Zoltan politely inquires if you slept all right. "Did you dream something Captain? Dreams can tell us a lot about the energies that surround us." It asks you to tell it your dreams the next time you have any.'' *''The Zoltan inquires when you had a good rest for the last time. "Your task is not easy, a lot of responsibility, but you will make it through this, I'm certain." You're not sure if the being's facial expression says the same.'' *''The Zoltan asks how you feel. "I'm always happy to talk to you, Captain."'' *''The Zoltan pleads to install a stungun on the ship and incapacitate any hostile you might encounter instead of killing them. "This bloodshed does not have to continue, Captain. There is always a more peaceful way!"'' *''The Zoltan asks what you think about love.'' *''The Zoltan asks what happiness means for you.'' *''The Zoltan asks what worries you the most.'' *''The Zoltan asks if you are all right with the rest of the crew.'' *''The Zoltan suggests you should not be too harsh with the crew. "If anything happens to them, it might be too late to apologize."'' *''The Zoltan is amazed by the discipline of your crew. "These people would do almost anything if you command them to. They just follow your orders, whatever happens to them, it will be your responsibility."'' *''The Zoltan contemplates, that if you fail in battle, it will most likely be your own fault. "There is much to learn in the art of war. Do you think you know enough? Do you think you know everything? Maybe there is still more to learn... I just wish people would study the art of peace instead."'' *''The Zoltan looks tired. "Captain... I don't know if I should tell you but I had a horrifiying vision last night. I saw you die. I saw us all die. Burned and shattered and sucked into space." You tell the crewman to focus on the task at hand and try not to think about what you just heard.'' *''The Zoltan looks tired. "Ah Captain... I saw the most curious thing in my sleep. A great arrival. The Lanius fleet, it has returned... Well maybe it was just a dream... but I have heard that the scavenger species has been sighted at the edge of known space lately..."'' *''The energetic being smiles at you. "Are you alright Captain? I hope our situation does not trouble you too much."'' *''The Zoltan marvels at the fact that other species have such short lifespans. It has read a lot on that topic.'' *''The Zoltan appreciates your interest, "You take good care of your crew, Captain."'' *''The Zoltan appreciates that you follow Federation protocol "most of the time".'' *''The Zoltan suggests that you always question your actions. "Are you doing the right thing, Captain?"'' *''The Zoltan, in this quiet moment, reveals to you that it is sometimes scared by the power it inherently possesses.'' *''Your Zoltan crew member tells you it is considered somewhat of a rogue among its kind, since it broke three Zoltan guidelines during its life.'' *''The Zoltan is happy you wish to talk. It says it has formulated several crew protocols for you to enforce on the ship, and knows that you will make sure that "law will prevail".'' *''Your Zoltan crew member seems a little sad during your talk. It misses the radiant glow of the space station it was living on a few years ago and invites you for a visit after you complete your mission.'' *''The Zoltan tells you it is a little upset with the "lack of discipline regarding hygiene protocols" exhibited by some members of the crew. You ensure the Zoltan you will enforce the protocols, and it gratefully thanks you.'' *''Your Zoltan crew member asks you to consider showing mercy to enemy crews which ask to surrender - "True progress can only come through compassion and understanding". You promise to remember those words.'' *''Your Zoltan crew member suggests you recruit more Engi, since they are "efficient and follow strict protocols". It also says it will be happy to study how Engi interact with other species.'' *''The Zoltan still hopes that some way to reconciliation can be found in the current conflict.'' *''The Zoltan pledges that you accept every enemy surrender. The rules of space combat don't demand this, but killing people that try to surrender is still generally perceived as uncivilized.'' *''The Zoltan asks what you will do in the case your mission actually succeeds and the Rebels are defeated. "Truly grand is he who knows to show mercy to his enemy. And that even rhymes, Captain. Think about it!"'' *''The Zoltan claims that it was able to power an entire shuttle craft when it was a few hundred years younger. Impressive.'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions